A Lucario's Path
by Lightdrago
Summary: Ten years ago, a Lucario lost everything. His friends are gone, his family is dead, and his village destroyed. He was left with nothing. Nothing, except for a fire in his heart, desiring for revenge.
1. Prologue

It was suppose to be a regular week for me. It wasn't. Everything got messed up, just because of that one week…

_**Flashback**_

_**Monday, September 14, 2006; 7:57 A.M.**_

_**Simula Village**_

"Mom! Dad! Hurry up!" I yell, bouncing happily. It was the first day of first grade. I was a happy little Riolu, without a care in the world. I had on a blue sweater, and black and white sneakers.

"Luke, calm down!" my mother, a Medicham, says with a smile. My mother had on a pink jacket and a purple dress with green shoes to go with them. "We'll get there. Don't worry."

My father, a Lucario, just laughs. My father wore black jeans and had on blue fingerless gloves.

"Let him have his fun. Though, I don't get how he has fun going to school." He scratches his head. "Why are you happy going to school, Luke?" My mother looks at him funny.

"My friends are there!" I exclaim. "I don't really care about the learning."

"That's my boy." Dad chuckles. My mother slaps him.

"It is nice that you're friends are there, "my mother says to me, "but learning is the point of school."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, mom." Then, the sight of my school appears. "It's right over there! I can just run there now!"

"Are you sure dear?" my mother says with concern.

"Go for it!" my dad says playfully. I start running, but I swear I saw him get whacked on the head.

"Don't forget! My birthday is this Friday!" If they responded I didn't hear. I was too far ahead. My friends were in view, and I waved my hands to them. Unfortunately, I tripped and slid on the floor. "Oof!" I didn't stop sliding until I landed at one of my classmate's feet.

"You OK?" It was Angel, a Kirlia. She was a elegant girl, with a pink bow in her hair and magenta ballerina shoes.

I jumped off from the ground. "Of course! Why wouldn't I be?"

"You just slid on the ground a couple of feet," she says timidly.

"What a dumb move, Luke." It was Zoro, a Zorua. He had a black bow tie around his neck and tail.

I scratched the back of my head laughing. "I guess it was." Zorua laughs. Then Angel quietly giggles to herself. I was never bothered at people laughing at me. I was a happy-go-lucky kid. I could care less at what people though about me.

RING! RING! RING!

"It's time to go inside!" I say with glee. I run into the door, with Zoro and Angel following behind. Unfortunately, I didn't see where I was going and bumped into someone's leg. Geez, I was so clumsy back then. I looked up to see another Pokémon.

"Well, excuse me young man. Are you alright?" It was an Alakazam. He picked me up and brushed dirt away. "I am your teacher. Mr. Magic." I laughed at the name. Mr. Magic smiled. "Yes, yes. Very weird name for me. But, I have accepted it. Now run along to your seat." I nod and walk around the classroom. Not my name, not my name, not my-, oh wait it is. Labeled in big black letters was the word 'LUKE.' I take my seat in it and look to see who my neighbors were.

One of them was Angel, thank Arceus. I looked to my left to see it said Zoro! Two of my friends, sitting right next to me! How lucky was that?

Angel wanders towards me and looks at the name. She blushes (for a reason I don't know) and takes her seat. Zoro jumps around looking for his sat, then I waved him over. Zoro runs over and takes his seat. "The three of us together!" I say happily. Both my friends smile.

RING! RING! RING!

"OK students! Class has started!" Mr. Magic announced. "First I'd like you to recite three things. You will do this everyday from now on. This is what you must say." He clears his throat.

"One: Respect, respect, respect!

Two: Pay attention!

Three: Never underestimate anything!"

I though that last one was weird. I mean, the first two made sense, but this is a school after all. What was the purpose of the third one? I pushed it to the back of my mind however, because I start repeating what my teacher has just announced.

"Good." The Alakazam smiled. "Now our first lesson is about advantages…"

**Simula Elementary School**

**12:06 P.M.**

RING! RING! RING!

"OK class. That's recess. You may go outside now." When our teacher announced that, it was like a Tauros stamped! Everyone ran out of the same time! It was miraculous that no one broke anything- well- I'm pretty sure no one broke anything.

"Tag! You're it!" Angel touched me and started running away.

"No you don't! Get back here!" I ran after her, not wanting her to get away. I almost touched her, but then she disappeared in thin air! I looked both ways, confused.

"Behind you." I turned and saw her smirking.

"How did you do that?" I said in awe.

"I-I've been practicing with my, older sister Grace. I-it's called Teleport." As she was distracted, I touched her.

"Tag, you're it!" I saw the shock on her face, and ran away. As I was running, I noticed something behind the fence. I saw something blue, and it was shiny. We both stared at each other, not moving, and then the eye disappeared as quickly as I saw it. Then I felt a touch on my shoulder.

"You're it again!" I resumed my chase with Angel, but never forgot about the mysterious figure.

**2:50 P.M.**

RING! RING! RING!

"OK class, that was the bell. You may now leave. No homework tonight." The whole class erupted in cheer. And everybody exited, grabbing their bags and coats. I was about to leave, before saying to my teachers, "See you tomorrow Mr. Magic! You're really cool!"

He chuckled. "See you tomorrow as well." I go outside and scan the crowd for my parents. It takes me a few minutes, but then I spot them!

"Mom! Dad!" I run towards them and they hug me.

"How was your first day of first grade?" my mother asks.

"It was cool! I met the teacher, and he seems like a really cool guy! Maybe cooler than daddy!" My dad gives a huff and raises his brow.

"Oh? What makes you say that?"

"I don't know. I guess he looks cool and talks cool. He says he is a psychic type, like mommy. And I learned that psychic types have advantages over fighting types. Aren't you one?"

"I'm also part steel!" My dad retorts. "I have resistance against him."

I tilt my head. "Re-sis-tance? What is that?"

"Something you'll learn later. Now let's get you home." I skip happily down the road, while my dad murmured something about 'destroying that teacher' and my mom giggling.

The walk back was relatively nice. Our house was near, so I quickly ran to it, leaving my parents in the dust. But then I hear something.

"_The forest…"_

I stopped dead in my tracks. What was that? I turned both way, looking around. No one was here, and my parents were still catching up.

"GRAH!" I turn to see some ghost creature come towards me at lightning speed. He opens his giant jaw and proceeds to chomp down on my face.

"Wake up!" I get up from the ground to see my parents with concerned faces.

"Wha-what happened?"

"After you ran, you fell to the ground ad started screaming," my mother tells me. "What happened?"

"I-I, don't know! I was running, I heard someone whisper something, and some ghost monster came and tried to hurt me!" I started crying, "It wanted to hurt me.

"It's OK, son. Let's go home." My father picks me up and holds me in his hands, and takes me the rest of the way home.

**Luke's House/ Toruburu Forest**

**6:53 P.M.**

"Mom! I'm going to play in the woods!" I yell to her as I walk outside.

"OK, but don't get into trouble and be back before dinner, alright?"

"Alright! See you later!" I walk outside and the cold September breeze hits me. I quickly rush into the forest and run around. The serenity of the forest was always beautiful to me. The peacefulness, the quietness, and the evergreen around the area. I felt like I was the only person in the world. Then, I hear rustling. I turn around to see where the noise came from. I see leaves still moving, then a creature emerges from the shadows.

"H-hello? Who are you?" It was a Pokémon I've never seen before.

"I-I'm Luke. Please don't eat me!" I duck and cover my head, cowering in fear.

"W-why would I eat you? I-I'm Damian…" The creature says. Then I notice its blue eyes.

"You're that thing I saw at school earlier! You had those blue eyes!"

"Oh. You were the Riolu I saw from earlier." I nod.

"I don't want to sound mean, but what kind of Pokémon are you?"

"I-I'm a Darkrai. I know I told you my name was Damian, but people usually call me, 'The Nightmare Man.'" Damian looks down in shame, as a tear rolls down his face.

I wanted to run, but I also wanted to keep talking to him. He seemed upset, and I felt bad. "Why do they call you 'The Nightmare Man'?"

"Because when people go to sleep, I cause nightmares. I can't control this move called Dark Void, and it hits random Pokémon all the time. Because of this, I have no friends, and I'm very alone." Another tear rolls down his face.

Guilt crept through my conscience. "I'll be your friend!"

Damian's face lights up. "R-really? You'll be my f-friend?"

"Yeah! Um, how old are you?"

"I'm six. I turned that age a month ago."

"You're six? Me too!' I say jumping up and down happily. "We'll be great friends! What game do you want to play?"

"I'd like to play-" He was cut off from the voice of my mother announcing dinner.

"Aw. Looks like we can't play today. Come back tomorrow at the same time and I'll play!"

"Oh, OK. Goodbye." The Darkrai floats away, and disappears into the darkness. I run back to my house and sit at the table for dinner.

"Do anything fun in the forest?" my father asks.

"Yeah I did! I really like it there."

"Good son." I never mentioned Damian to them that night.

_**Tuesday, September 15, 2006; 6:47**_

I was happily eating my breakfast, when my mom quickly put on her coat. "Sorry hon, I have to go to the council. Something's come up. Take Lucas to school."

"Alright. Is it something bad?"

"Can't tell you that until the meeting ends. Love you both." She kisses me on the forehead and kisses my father on the cheek.

"Ew." I wipe the kiss off my face. "Kisses."

"When you get older," my dad says chuckling, "you won't think its so gross."

"I will never fall in love! Never ever!" I say with a harrumph. My dad chuckles.

"OK then little one. Finish your cereal soon. We have to get to your school." I quickly scoop up my cereal and put it in my mouth. After I swallow, I quickly swallow the milk, accidentally spilling some on my sweater. I quickly dry it, and grab my backpack.

"OK dad, let's go." We both get out, and head our way to school. "Dad, why did mommy have to go to this council thing?"

"I don't know. She doesn't either. We'll see when she returns home later." The school eventually comes into view, and I start running, hopefully not tripping this time. I get to the line, and wait for my friends to come.

I was still thinking about Damian. Various questions popped into my mind. Why was he here? And alone? What is this 'Dark Void'? Why do they call him 'The Nightmare Man'? I was thinking of asking Damian that, but I don't think he'll answer them. I was thinking of asking my parents, but what if they forbid me from seeing him? Who would that leave?

"Luke?" I look up to see Angel standing next to me. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah," I reply. "I was just thinking about stuff." Angel decided to ask no more. She then points behind me.

"L-Luke…" I turn to see a Mismagius. I took a step back. It was Ms. Majo, the local librarian. She was the scariest Pokémon I've ever met! I went to her library once and took a book, without showing her. She found out as soon as I stepped out. She took the book away and started yelling at me for five minutes straight. I started crying, and my mom explained it was an accident and that I didn't know better. Ever since then, I never stepped foot into the library.

"M-Ms. Majo," I stammered. "H-hello."

She glared down at me, then smiled. "Gotcha!" She jumped into the air and was enveloped in a white light. She came down, and I found out it was Zoro, using this 'Illusion' ability.

"You scared me! I thought you were actually her!"

He chuckles. "I know," he says evilly.

RING! RING! RING!

Everyone rushes into the school and get to their seats. As we wait for our teacher comes through the door, a colorful bird flies in. She coughs, and says, "I am Cara the Chatot, but you will call me Mrs. Par. Your teacher will not be here due to a meeting. I will watch you for today. Do what you want, but don't do anything to crazy."

The whole class erupts into cheer. We get out of our seats, with Pokémon going everywhere. Some to talk to their friends, some to play with the blocks, some to get a book. I go over and take a coloring book. I take a ox of crayons, and flip through the book. I stop on a page with a Lucario. "I'll grow up to be like that, like my dad," I whisper to myself. I take out the blue crayon and start coloring the face. Then, thoughts about Damian go through my head again. He seemed hurt, lost, and as I already know, alone. Shouldn't he be with his parents? Or someone? He also seemed scared… Why is that? So many question, but zero answers. _Crack! _Then the point of the crayon breaks. "Shoot!" I look to see the face is completely covered (a bit dark too), and that I went over the line a bit. I look at the broken tip of the crayon, wondering how I'll color the rest of the body. I shake it off, and grab a black crayon to color the mask.

Now thought about this 'meeting' mom had to leave for early. She was really worried about it, like when dad did when she though mom was going to kill him after he dropped her necklace from grandma and broke it. Why was it so important, that she had to leave in the morning? Before she could walk me to school? Why did she not let know dad what was going on? What _is _going on? _Crack! _The black crayon broke. I looked to see that I only colored half of the mask.

I shake it off and grab the yellow crayon for the body. Now I start thinking about Mr. Magic. Why is he in a meeting? Why is it so important? So important, that he has to miss a whole day of school? Was something bad coming? Something bad for the school? The village? Should I be scared? _Crack! _Darn, I broke the yellow crayon too! I see that I barely colored much of the body. I sigh, and put the crayons back and find a new box. I push the question to the back of my brain and just color.

**9:07 A.M.**

A few hours later, Mrs. Par was called to the office. The whole class oooohed because we thought she was in trouble. After a few minutes she returns and makes an announcement. "You will be released early from school."

"What does 'released' mean?" asks someone.

"It means you will be let out. Grab you things. All your parents have been called. Go wait outside." She flies to the door and opens it. She proceeds outside. I scramble for my backpack and walk outside. I scan the crowd for my dad, and he waves to me. I rush over to him. "Daddy did mommy come home yet?"

He puts a hand on my shoulder. "Not yet. She'll be home later tonight. Let's go now." And away we went.

**5:03 P.M.**

"Dad! I'm going to play in the forest again!"

"Be careful. I'll call you when you need to be back."

I nod, and walk outside. I immediately return to the spot where I met Damian. I stop, and see him sleeping on the ground! Why was he doing that? I quietly walk over to him, and shake him gently. "Damian?"

He opens his eye, "Luke! You came!" He floats up and rubs his eye. "You took so long! Where were you?"

"At school. Why were you sleeping here?"

"I was waiting for you. I didn't know you had this 'school.'" He yawns. "Can we play now?"

"Sure! We have until my dad calls me, so what do you want to play?"

"Tag? I'd like to play that."

"Before we play," I start, "where is your mom or dad? Aren't they scared that you're not with them?"

"My father doesn't mind, and I don't have a mother,.." he states sadly.

"Oh. I'm sorry for asking."

"It is OK. May we resume the game of tag?"

"Resume?" I asks, confused.

"I mean continue. I didn't know that you didn't know what 'resume' meant."

"Whatever!" I run up playfully and tag him. "You're it!" And we had fun.

**5:39 P.M.**

"Luke!" my dad calls, "I need you to come back!"

"I have to go now. See you tomorrow."

"OK then," he says, with a hint of sadness in his voice. "I will wait for you tomorrow." Damian floats away into the forest. I wave goodbye, and hurry back home. My dad opens the screen door wider and I go in. HE shuts the door and announces something to me.

"Son, I'm going to teach you a valuable lesson about Lucario's. Better to teach you now while you are a Riolu."

I look up confused. "What is it?"

"To use your aura."

"Aura? What's that?"

"Aura is a powerful energy that we can use to help us in many situations. Many of our moves use aura. Aura Sphere is an example. We form a giant ball of aura and shoot it at someone."

"How come I never seen you do that?"

"Your mom doesn't let me," he says with a chuckle. "But we will not use your aura like that. Today, we will use it to sense Pokémon around you. You can sense the aura inside them."

"The aura inside them?"

"Yes. Every Pokémon has it, it's just most can't use it."

"How did it get inside them? Did they eat it?"

"They're just born with it." He goes to the kitchen and grabs a rag. He ties it around my eyes, and I see nothing but darkness.

"Now, I will hide somewhere in the house and you must fine me without taking the rag."

"But that will be hard!"

"No one said it was easy. I'll let you know when we start." I hear footsteps for awhile and then nothing. "OK! Begin!"

I stumble around in darkness. I know I'm supposed to use aura, but I don't know how! "Ow!" I fall to the ground and rub my head. I check what I bumped into by touching it, and it was the counter- I think. I get up, and start feeling a sensation inside me. All of a sudden, I see blue, and it quickly fades away. What _was _that? Was it something I conjured up? Maybe I can try again… I sit on the ground the way my dad does, as he calls it, 'meditating.' I do I for a few minutes, and the sensation appears again. The color of clue returns around me. I stand up, and look at my surroundings. The outline was blue, but not the inside of the things. There was no color at all. It was see through. I look around, and see something bright blue. And walk towards it. I thought it was my dad. I get there and bump into something. I look down to realize there was a doorknob. I turn it, and hears small giggling. I walk closely, and touch my dad. I then realize he didn't have an outline.

"Greta job son!" He takes off the rag, and I realize I was in the bathroom. "You did a good job for your first try."

"Dad, how come you didn't have a line around you like all the other things?"

"That is another skill you develop. But for now, you did good." He rubs my head and I smile. Than the doorbell rings. "It's probably your mother."

My father and I run to her, telling her some things.

"I learned to use aura!'

"I helped him. He has some ways to go."

Mo mother, however, had a concerned and tired face. "That's nice. I 'm sorry, but I need to sleep." She stumbles to her room, and lays down on the bed. A quiet snore escapes from her.

I shrug, and go to the living room and watch TV. I was too excited about learning aura to think about anything else. That day was good.

_**Wednesday, September 16, 2006; 4:21 A.M.**_

I wake up to hear the sound of my parents talking. Were they arguing? I quietly tiptoe out of my room and follow he noise. It was emanating from their room. I put my ear against the door and listen to what hey are saying.

"It's just too dangerous!" my mom angrily yells.

"We can't just stay in the house forever!" my dad retorts.

"I never said that. I just don't think it is a good idea to leave soon."

"My brother lives far away from here. We can go there!" Did he mean Uncle Roger, the Gallade?

"But what if we run into him on the way there? We can't take that risk!" Who were they talking about?

"What about Luke?"

"We can't let this 'Nightmare Man,' ruin his birthday. We will stay and that is final." Nightmare Man? Do they mean Damian?

"Fine, we'll stay. But we better be careful. Who knows what the Waru Company is up to." Waru Company? What are they talking about? I shiver. I was getting scared. What is happening? I run to my room and jump into bed again. I wanted to sleep it off, and I close my eyes.

**8:02 A.M.**

I wake up, head pounding. I turn to look at the clock and realize what the time is. I'm late for school! I rush out of bed and change out of my pajamas into my regular school clothes. I open the door and rush out, befor my mom scoops me up. "Where are you going?"

"School! I'm late!"

"Oh, I forgot I did not tell you. There is no school today. Or for the rest of the week."

I was, once again, confused. "Why?"

"Something's…. come up. They had to close school for awhile. That means you can stay at home!" I jump in joy. I liked school, but it was better being at home.

"Are we going to go somewhere?" I asked, even though I already new the answer.

"No," she answered very quickly. "We are going to stay home all day for today." She put me down and I look up at her.

"What's for breakfast?"

"Grumpig bacon. Now go to the table. You're father will wake up soon." I rush to the table. At first I felt bad about eating Pokémon, but she says they are the 'dumb' ones. There are few 'dumb' Pokémon, like Grumpig, Magikarp, Torchic, and others, but not much compared to us smart ones. I hear the sizzle of the bacon as my mom pushes it around with a spatula. I pick up my fork and playfully bounce it around my plate. "Honey, go get your father. I imagine he should be out by now. Especially when he smells my cooking."

I jump out of my chair. I walk into the halls and immediately go to my parent's room. Where else would he be? Be fore I walk in, I hear muffled sounds. Who is he talking to? I open the door a little and listen on what he is saying.

"So you'll help us Rick?"

"You are my own brother. How can I not help you?"

"Good. Come by this Saturday. Don't want my son's birthday getting ruined."

"Erm, dad?" I say as I walk in. he quickly hangs up the phone.

"Yes son?"

"Mom wants you for breakfast."

"Oh. OK Luke, lead the way." He follows me out of the door and we head back to the kitchen. When we get there, the bacon is done and has some Combusken eggs! I grab the ketchup bottle and poor it all over my food. I begin eating. I look to see my dad just stare at his plate of food.

"Why aren't you eating?" my mom asks him.

"I'm not hungry," my dad says plainly.

"The food will get cold."

"We can just reheat it, Katrina."

"Don't get smart with me Abel."

I scratched my head. "Who's Abel and Katrina?"

"No one," she says to me. "If you won't eat, you can gladly go back to our room." My dad nods and exit's the kitchen. A door slam echoes throughout the house. My mother sighs, and joins me at the table.

"Why is daddy being mean?" I ask innocently.

"He's not being mean, he's just, worried."

"About what?"

"Something bad is here and your father is worried we'll get hurt."

"So why didn't we leave?"

"Your father and I thought it was best to stay." Didn't she wanted to stay, not dad? Did she lie? Mom never lies. But what I heard this morning…

"Luke would you like some more eggs?" I look down at my plate and realize I finished them.

"No thanks you. I'll just finish my bacon and I'm going to watch some T.V." I quickly eat it and plop down on the couch. Everything went normal, until lunch.

**12:26 P.M.**

"Lunchtime!" I rush to the table and await the taste of food again. My mother puts down the plate, and I have rice, torchicken, and mash potatoes. I pour the ketchup all over the food again. I decide to wait for my parents. I wanted to ask them about what I heard earlier. Eventually, my father sits down and my mother joins.

"Mom, can you answer a question?"

"Why sure. What is it?"

"What's the Waru Company?" Big mistake. My dad chokes a little on the food and spits it out. My mom looks down and drops her spoon. I think I did something wrong. They both continue to look down at their food. "D-did I say something bad?"

My dad shakes his head. "No, you didn't. It's just, where did you hear about this company?"

"My friend saw it on T.V. and told me about it." I lied. I felt guilty, but I wanted answers.

"Which friend?"

"Um…" I sweat. "Zoro told me." I continue my web of lies.

"There airing it?" I nod.

"C-can you answer my question now please?"

My mother sighs. "Tell him."

He nods. "The Waru Company are a- bad group of people. That's it." My father resumes eating again.

"Do you know what he Nightmare man looks like?" My father spits out his food once more landing on my mother's nose. "Well, do you?"

"How do you know these things?" my mothers asks, with a concerned look on her face.

"Zoro. It's on T.V." My mother's fist hit's the table- hard. Both me and my dad jump up startled.

"Luke, stop lying. Where did you hear all of this?"

I had no choice but to come clean. "I-I heard it from you guys," I say quietly. My mom and dad stare at me, burning holes into my head. "Earlier this morning, you were talking about stuff, and dad wanted to go to Uncle Roger's place."

"Luke, why were you up that late?" my mother asks me.

"I-it was loud. You guys were talking and I guess you woke me." I look up to them, to see their faces still looking at me. My mother was silent. "W-why did you lie?"

"Excuse me?" She puts her hands on hr hips. "I don't lie."

"You said you and daddy both agreed to stay. Daddy wanted to leave. _You _wanted to stay. You forced dad to stay." I felt a sense of rebellion inside me.

"Kat, let's focus on the thing he asked earlier," my father said to her. "Do _you _know what the Nightmare Man looks like?"

I stared at him before replying. "Y-yes. We play in the forest."

"YOU WHAT?" my mom screams. "YOU PLAY WITH HIM?" She slams both her fists on the table.

"Calm down Kat!"

"Abel, how can I calm down when I just found out my son was playing with that monster!"

"Look at him! You are upsetting your own son!" Tears welled up in my eyes and my bottom lip quivered. Why are they mad? What did I do? What did _Damian_ do? My mother breathes in and out. My father turns to me. "What did the Nightmare Man look like? And why did you play with him?"

"H-he was alone. He's six, like me! He said he was a Darkrai, but I don't know if that's true because I don't know what Darkrais look like. But he was fun and I liked playing with him!"

"Darkrai?" My mom gasps. "A Darkrai?" My mom looked like she was about to fall. M father anticipated it and rushed to grab her. "A Darkrai…" She rushes to the phone and dials a number. "Arco? Arco? Good, call a meeting immediately! Yes it's important! I found out the identity of the Nightmare Man! I'll meet you in the meeting hall in ten minutes." She grabs her coat. "Watch him. And absolutely do NOT, let him in the forest." She rushes out of the door.

I look up at my father, with a shocked expression on his face. He looks down at me. "Come with me to your room." Dad grabs me by the arm and drags me to my bedroom. He sits down on my bed, and pats down the spot next to him. I comply. "I guess I should tell you everything about this problem." this gets my attention. What is so important about this? "The Waru Company is a bad group of people, that part is true.. But why? It's because of what they've done. They burned down homes, kidnapped people, stole things, ruined people's lives. And then there's the Nightmare Man. He is one of the many people who work for them. He isn't the leader, but he is very strong, even though he's young like you stated. We didn't know what Pokémon he was, until now. Damian- as you call him- is dangerous." I looked down, playing with my paws. He was that dangerous? My father did nothing for awhile, and left the room. I needed time to take in the recent info, so I take a nap.

**6:35 P.M**

A loud slam comes from the door which wakes me up. I run out of my room, to see my mother very angry. Why is she so furious? "M-Mom? What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She stomps back to her room. "Nothing," she mutters again. Daddy was patiently watching T.V., before she heard her slam the door.

He gets up from the couch and starts towards the room. "Don't follow or listen, Luke." he says sternly. I stay in place as he walks into the room and closes the door. Moments later, the door is busted open, with my dad being thrown out! He crashes into the opposite wall, and slumps to the ground. I quickly walk over to him.

"Dad?"

"Yes son?"

"Are you OK?"

'Yes son."

"Your upside down dad."

"I know son."

DING DONG!

"There's someone at the door dad."

"I know son."

"Should I go open it?"

"Yes son." I walk over to the door and open it. Outside is two of mom's meeting hall friends. A Diggersby and Florges.

"Hello little boy. Is your mother here?"

I nod. "She is, but I don't think you want to see her now. She's angry for some reason."

The Diggersby pushes me out of the way. "Then where is your father?" HE turns to see my father getting up. "We need to talk about something."

"What is it Digo that got my wife so upset?"

The Florges speaks up. "She was angry about our- _suggestion_."

My dad raised his eyebrow. "What suggestion Flora?"

Before Flora could say anything, Digo said something that shocked us both. "To use your son to lure out the Nightmare Man."

"Don't be so direct!" Flora scolded. "That's why Kat wasn't on board with this idea!"

My father put his paw to his chin. "So you want my child, my son, my _Lucas_, to go out in the forest, and lure out the Nightmare Man?" I could hear the anger in his voice. The two companions nod reluctantly. He folds his paws into fists. "You want my son to risk his life?!" he yells at them.

Flora shudder, but Digo stands his ground. "From what we heard, Lucas is friends with this monster and we can use that to our advantage."

"Mach Punch!" A white light shines around my dad's right hand and throws it at Digo! However, the Diggersby uses his ear to block the attack.

"Flora incapacitate him!" She nods, and puts her hands in the air. Yellow powder rains down on top of my father and he sneezes. Then, the light disappears, and he stands in place. "Stun spore. Nice."

My father grunted and said through gritted teeth, "My son will not do this!"

"Abel?" My mother walks out of the room, and Flora immediately stuns her. "Flora! You little!"

"I'm sorry, but your son is the only one who has gotten close to him. He must do this," she says with a calm voice.

"Mom? Dad?" I ask, scared.

"Let's go now." Digo uses his ear to pick me up and puts me atop his head. "Flora, you stay here, just in case they get loose." He walks towards the sliding door, and we both go outside. Digo silently carries me into the forest.

"Stop! This is the spot!" I jump off his head.

"How? I don't see him." He looks around the area, and sees a piece of paper. "What is that?" I go to pick it up and read it.

_Dear Luke,_

_Hopefully you are reading this. You didn't come today. Why? Am I a bad friend? Did I do something wrong? Sorry if I did. I went back home. I will come tomorrow around seven. I hope we are still friends._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Damian the Darkrai_

"He was already here, but left," I tell Digo.

"Darn!" he yells loudly. "We missed him!"

I gasp. "You said a curse word! My mom and dad don't like that."

"Sorry little one. I'm just frustrated. We will attempt tomorrow at seven, hopefully in the morning." He puts me back on his head and walks slowly back to the house.

"Why is Damian so dangerous?" I ask.

"It is better left unsaid. You do not need me poisoning your mind about what he has done." That sent a chill to my spine. It was so bad, that people didn't like talking about it? We eventually get to the house, to see my parents still frozen in place.

"Good. Can we leave now?" Flora asks.

"What about mom and dad?"

"It will wear off in about five minutes, considering you took long in the forest. Let's go." Digo puts me down and heads out of the front door, with flora behind him. I look at the clock and have to wait three minutes more. My stomach grumbles. "Mom, is there anything in the fridge I can eat?"

"There's some yogurt," she says through gritted teeth. I open up the refrigerator and take out the yogurt. I take a spoon and plop onto the couch. I look to see one more minute left- wait no, time is up. My mom and dad drop to the floor. They then get up, and go to the room. I hear the door lock. I guess I won't have any _real _dinner tonight, so I continue eating my yogurt.

_**Thursday, September 17, 2006; 6:50 A.M.**_

"Shush." I open up my eyes to see Digo in my room. "C'mon. We're going early today." He had his ear over my mouth. "Now don't make noise. I made sure your parents are still sleeping. Let's go." He lifts his ear and I get off. I see a hole in my room, probably how he got in.

"I'm still in my pajamas…" I whisper.

"It doesn't matter. We have to go- _now_." He pulls me out of my room and takes me back to the forest. Before we get far, I protest.

"But my mom and dad will be scared and angry! It isn't even seven yet!" Digo ignores my comments and brings me back to the clearing. He then gives me a string. "This is a wire. It'll help us hear into your conversation and talk to you. Don't worry." He puts it on me. "Your friend won't notice it. I will leave, so you just wait." He digs into the ground, and covers the hole with more dirt, and a low rumbling sound is heard, before fading away. I sit down next to a tree. I had no choice but to wait for Damian to come. Then a sound comes into my right ear. "Can you hear me?"

"Yes," I reply.

"Good. Wait for an extra five minutes. He will be coming soon."

"But what if my mom and dad wake up?"

"We'll be done by then." I patiently sit and wait for the five minutes. Then the familiar rustling comes. "Damian?"

"Luke! You came! What happened yesterday?"

"I couldn't leave the house," I say to him.

"He's talking to him," I hear Digo say, then he speaks to me. "Don't let him leave your sight. Just play with him."

"So what game shall we play today?"

"Um, how about hide 'n seek. I'll hide. Count to ten." The Darkrai nods, and begins counting. I run into the forest, and look around for a spot. I know the forest because I always wandered around it. I look for the tree with the most leaves and begin climbing it. I perch atop a branch and stay still and hidden.

"You still there kid?"

"Yes," I reply quietly. "Now, shh! Damian might be coming!" I stay still, wondering if Damian will find me-or is even seeking. I look down, and see Damian looking around.

"Luke… Where are you?" he says in a sing-songy voice. I have to stay perfectly still. Of all the hide n seek games I played with him, he always has an easy time finding me. He expects the ground, and then looks at the tree I'm hiding in. Uh-oh. He pulls back his fist, and punches it! It shakes my branch, and I fall down!

"Gah!" I quickly fall to the ground, and Damian catches me. "For a six year old, you're strong!"

"My father has trained me a lot. Taught me not to use any of my real moves."

"My dad hasn't taught me that."

"It is too much for children like us to bear, but he did it anyway." I look at him, end expect some kind of expression, but he just puts me down. "It is your turn to do the counting and seeking." He floats off the forest and I begin counting. After I finish, I start looking for him.

"Damian?" I look around the forest and look for any clues to see where he has gone. It doesn't help that he floats and doesn't leave any track marks.

_Rustle._

What was that? I turn to see bushes moving. I quickly run over to it and feel inside. I grab something and I get pushed back!

"Ow!" Damian whines. "You poked me in the eye!" He floats out of the bushes, clutching his eyes. I quickly apologize to him. He accepts my apology, then we hear a popping sound. Behind him, a hole formed. Digo pops out!

"Found you," he says with a smirk. Soon, other Pokémon arrive. Some popping out of the ground, others running towards us, and others in the air. "There is nowhere to run, Nightmare Man."

"Do not call me that!" Damian snaps.

"He's only six," I pipe up. "I don't think that means he is a man."

"Luke, get over here!" I hesitate, then walk over.

"But he's very nice!"

"He has killed many people with his nightmares! He puts them to sleep and that's how he gets ya!"

"It was always by accident!" Damian protests, tears appearing in his eyes. "I never meant to do that!"

"Accident or not, you are coming with us!"

"NO!" Then, black balls start forming around him. "Get away from me!"

"Everyone get down!" someone yells, but it was too late. The balls launched at us.

I close my eyes, waiting for the impact, but it never came. I open them come, to see everyone has disappeared. Even the holes that were on the ground are gone. Then, everything starts deteriorating. I looked to my far right to see things disappear into blackness. I screamed in terror and started running. I keep running as I see my house, but then I run into something! I feel around, and it was some sort of invisible wall between me and my house! "Someone help me!" The land starts disappearing by the second and coming even closer to me. I start banging at the wall, but then I get sucked into the blackness. "NO!" I close my eyes and wait for oblivion, but again nothing happens. I open them to see I'm in my house. "Mom? Dad?" I walk around the house, looking for them. I go into their room, and gasp. On one side of the bed laid, my mother, without her head! Blood oozed from her neck and she looked pale. On the other side laid my father, without his arms or legs! He was even missing his tail! His lifeless eyes were still open. I quickly turn away to see Damian standing behind me! I turn around, only to see a huge, barren field. I turn again to see that Damian has multiplies in size! He was humongous! He roared and lifted his fist. I started running, but it was too late. His fist came down and smashed me. Did I die? Or was this a nightmare? If it was, why haven't I woken up? Doesn't matter right now. All I see is darkness. Wait, no. something is glowing. Two triangles glowing blue. Now another two, and another two, until all I can see is blue. Soon they show their sharp teethe and come after me. "AUGH!"

I awake with a start, seeing many Pokémon surrounding me. I'm in my bed, and I sit up, panting and sweating. "Lucas?" I turn to my right to see my mother with a concerned face. I start bawling, and hugging her neck tightly.

"I was playing with Damian! Digo made me go! He dug into my room and took me to the forest while you were sleeping! Then, while we were playing, he came with a bunch of other Pokémon! Damian got anfry and launched his Dark Void at us! I got hit! I has nightmares! I'm scared still!" I look to see my mother's face contorted with rage. "You stay here. The rest of you come with me outside the room." Everyone leaves except for me, still sitting on the bed. If my mother meant to keep a quiet conversation, it didn't work.

"What are you crazy!? Using my son a s bait?! To lure him in?! Do you want him to get killed!?" I shivered at the work 'killed.'

I think it was Digo who spoke next. "Well he's alive right now ain't he? And the plan didn't work either, so don't go complaining."

"Don't go complaining?! You just risked my son's life! If he died…"

"Point is," I recognize my father's voice immediately, "he could have died, and you didn't care!" I close my ears. I didn't want to hear them talking about if I died. I cover my ears until the argument is over.

**4:30 P.M.**

My mom and dad left to mom's workplace, and decided it was best for me to stray here, but not before telling me about keeping the doors locked and not answering any of them, even if I heard a knock or a doorbell ring. I went to the kitchen and grabbed a bag of potato chips. Then I heard a knock at the door. I freeze. Who was it? I doubt it were my parents because they would have a key. "Lucas?" It was Damian.

"What do you want?"

"Are you mad at me?"

"I guess I am. You hit me with one of those dark orbs! You made me have nightmares!"

"I didn't mean to! I-"

"Stop it! You're lucky that Digo didn't catch you. You're not my friend, you're a monster." I hear whimpering from the door, then quiet. Little did I know, that was dark times were upon me.

_**Friday, September 18, 2006; 8:05 A.M.**_

Today is my birthday! My mom told me that they only invited Zoro and Angel. I was a bit disappointed, but at my two best friends are coming at least. I can't wait to have fun with them. They hid my gift somewhere and I am currently trying to find it. "Where is it?" I mutter to myself. I check the kitchen drawers. Nothing. I check their room. Nothing. I check the bathroom. Nothing. I head to the basement before I hear someone say something to me.

"And where do you think you are going?" I turn around to see my dad smirking.

"Uh, nothing."

"You aren't trying to find your birthday gift are you?"

"No."

"OK then. Then don't check under your bed. It is not there." I nod, and wait for him to leave. I rush to my room, and immediately search under my bed. Then, someone grabs me from behind and flings me onto my bed. "I knew you were looking for it!" It was once again my father. "Now for the tickle monster." He goes to my stomach and behind my ears and I start giggling. Those were the spots where I am most ticklish. "Your mom will come home soon with your favorite ice cream cake." I break away and jump on my bed in glee. It seemed like it would be a glorious day. Too bad that feeling didn't last.

**6:58 P.M.**

"Can't catch me!" I yell running besides Angel playing tag.

"I can!" Zoro yells back, chasing un into the kitchen.

"Kids," my mother scolds. "No running in the house!" We all mutter sorry and retreat to my room.

"So, when's the cake?" Zoro asks me.

"My mom says at seven we can have cake," I say happily, already tasting it within my mouth.

"Do you know what your gift is?" Angel asks me. I shake my head sadly.

"I couldn't find it anywhere! They must have hid it somewhere I did not think of."

'But hey," Angel says, "it is almost seven, and they'll reveal your gift soon! Isn't that a good thing?"

I smile. "Yeah, it is." Then, I hear my father's voice.

"Kids! Cake time!" We all jump in joy and run out of my room to the kitchen. I see the cake on the countertop. I absolutely loved everything about it. It had a big, brown fist in the center, with the words 'Fighting Type' going across it. And on the bottom, it said, 'Happy Birthday, Lucas.' Words could not describe the happiness I had within me. "So, gifts first or cake?"

"Gifts!" My dad chuckles, and heads over to one of the closets. The closets! Why didn't I think of that? Probably because I hate going there because of how dusty it is. He pulls out a red box, and I instantly knew it was my birthday present. Then, we heard screaming. We all turn to the front door.

"I'll go check," my dad says, walking out the door, and leaving the present on the counter, which I swipe, but not open. He then rushes back in, locking it. "Keep the kids away from the doors and windows."

"What is it?"

"Waru Co. is here." My mother's eyes widen in fear.

"Everyone to Luke's room. NOW!" We all run in and my mother locks the door. "Do not go outside. Your father will take care of it. Just stay here with me."

"Mom? What's happening?" I asked scared.

"Nothing," she says, putting on a fake smile. "It'll be all sorted out." Then a crash is heard.

"Get out!" My father says. "H-hey! Let go!" Then another crash is heard and I hear my father scream.

"I know there is a Lucas here. Damian has sent me for him. Where are you?"

"Lucas's mom, we need to get out of here," Zoro says, panicked.

"I'm trying to figure that out…" she says in a whisper. I look around. My room has no windows, so that's not possible. Then I see the patched up hole. Digo's hole!

"Mom! Digo's hole! We can leave through that!" I tell her.

"Good thinking Luke!" She runs over and rips off the patch. "Kids first." I jump down, followed by Zoro, then Angel, then my mom. I crawl around in the darkness, feeling my way through. After a minute or so, I feel softer ground above my head. "Mom, I think I found the exit!"

"OK! Push it real hard! Then we'll be able to get out." I start pushing on the gravel, and eventually light comes through. I start pushing harder, and all of it disappears. I crawl out, and gasp. We just made it to the front of the house, and the sight is devastating. Fires are everywhere, Pokémon are scraming, blood is on the floor. I scream in terror. Then, I see four other Pokémon running towards us. It is Angel's and Zoro's parents. "Zoro, Angel, it's your mom and dad!" They quickly get out of the hole, and see them and shout to them. But they quickly look at their surrounding and cower in fear. "

"Kids, don't pay attention to the things around you!" my mother yells, crawling out of the hole.

"Kat! Lucas!" I turn around to see my father. He has one eye swollen up and his left arm was bleeding. "We need to get out of here!"

"No you don't!" Then, a Rhyhorn comes running out of the house, smashing parts of our wall and doorway. "You have to come with me Lucas."

"No!" My mother's right hand has ice form around it. "Ice Punch!" She hit's the Rhyhorn,, smashing it to the ground. I turn around once again to see Angel and Zoro have both disappeared. They must have ran away with their parents.

"Kat! Get Lucas out of here! Run through the forest! Escape!"

"But what about you?"

"Forget about me! Get Lucas out of here! Remember! I love you both!" My mom nods, and she grabs my hand and runs to the back of the house and into the forest.

"Mom, I'm scared."

"Me too. We just need to get out of here." Then, a fire wall comes in between us. I turn to see some fire monkey. "An Infernape?"

"You're not going anywhere. We have strict orders to either capture- or kill- any of the villagers. You are no exception." Then he opens up his mouth and fire starts coming out, directly at me.

"NO!" my mother dives, and pushes me out of the way. "Lucas! Run! Run far away from here!"

"But…!"

"No buts! Go!" I start running, and I look back. It looked like my mom was about to fight the Infernape, but she didn't want me sticking around. I keep running until I could hear no more noise. I keep running, until I see a road. I have never been outside of my village before. Then, I feel something in my pocket. The present I took from earlier. I don't know why, but I just needed to open it. Inside, was a odd stone, some Pokémon dollars, and a note. It read:

_Happy birthday Lucas! It took us a while to get your gift, but we finally did. It is called a Mega Stone. A Mega Lucario Stone! When you become a Lucario (like me aka your dad), you will be able to mega evolve! You will become much more stronger and look cooler! Oh, and here is some money! You can start saving now. Hope you enjoyed it._

_We love you,_

_Mom and Dad_

I read the message over and over again. I sit down on the road, and do the only thing I can think of. I cry.

**Present**

That was when I was a Riolu, and I have evolved into a Lucario, but never figured out how to work the stone. The raid on my village happened ten years ago-

-and now I want revenge.


	2. Along Came A Turtwig

_**Present**_

_**Friday, September 23, 2016; 6:37 A.M.**_

I wake up, uncomfortably because I was sleeping on the road. Ever since the raid on my village, I've been a wanderer. A nomad. Always moving, never calling a place home. My main goal is currently to destroy Waru Co. Punish them for what they have done. Over the course of ten years, they have taken control of this region. They were ruthless. I have vowed to do whatever it takes to destroy them. No matter what. But my current goal is to cross Ochiau forest to get to the next town. I repack my things into my bag and resume my travel. I have ditched my old clothes and got new one. Now, I wear a brown cloak with a hood and black jeans. And the gift I got from my parents, I hang the Mega Stone around my neck.

I silently walk down the road. After all, talking to no one for ten years, it gets kinda lonely and quiet. I shake off the feeling though and trek on. Time passes and the forest comes into view. I smile to myself, and walk a little bit faster. The sooner I cross the forest, the sooner I get to the town. I still grit my teeth at crossing he forest. Ever since I met Damian, forests were the last places I ever want to go to. I stop before I go into the forest. Should I really go in there? There has to be another way.

I sigh. I'm just lying to myself. I was about to walk into the forest, until I hear a sound. I quickly turn, to find thee is no one behind me. I thought it was probably an illusion my mind conjured up, then the sound happens again. I turn around once more, just to see the trees. What is that sound? It almost sounded like-

_Zzzzzzzz._

- snoring? I look all around me and find the place bare, except for a single upright twig. The sound comes around again, and the twig bobs up! I kneel down and tug on it. I get an unexpected response.

"Ow! Don't do that!" I jump back at the random voice. Did the twig just- talk? I pull at it again, and the voice returns. "Hey! Stop that! You just ruined my sleep!" I feel a small rumble under the ground and I step back. Then, a Turtwig pops up! All he was wearing was a green bandanna around his neck. "Why did you ruin my sleep?" he asks angrily. I stare at him. How in the world was I suppose to know if that twig was a part of a Turtwig? He shakes his head, then looks towards the forest. "So you're going in there?" I nod. "Can I come?" I was rather shocked by his question. First he was yelling at me, now he wants to walk with me through a forest? What is up with him? "Aren't you gonna say anything? Look, my parents are in the next town. I wanted to stay back for awhile and promised to get there either today or tomorrow. So please take me?" I sigh, then nod. I'll just drop him off. He won't be too much trouble- I hope. "Great! Let's go!" He hops into the forest, with me trailing behind.

**8:13 A.M.**

"What's your name?"

"How old are you?"

"Do you know what you are doing?"

Two hours of traveling in the forest and I have gotten non-stop questions! Blah blah this! Blah blah that! Arceus, he's lucky I haven't ripped the twig off his head yet! If I get one more question…

"Why won't you talk? Are you antisocial or something?"

"Did you just insult me?" I growl at him.

"Oh, so you do talk."

"It's not like I'm mute! What's with all these questions?"

"I'm curious about my guide."

"OK and? I can just drop you off here and leave you in the forest to rot."

"Well, don't need to get all rude."

"And you don't need to get annoying. I was planning on going alone, but then you came out of the ground! You are better left back in your sleeping hole." I think I pushed a button there. The Turtwig glares at me and clamps his mouth shut. I see a pained look in his eyes. I sigh. "OK, I'm sorry. I'm not used to talking to Pokémon. Again, I'm sorry for snapping at you."

He ponders my words before replying. "It's OK. I'm sorry for being annoying. I just wanted to know things."

I look at him. "Fine, I'll answer your questions."

"Really?" he says happily. "OK then. Again I ask, what is your name and how old are you?"

I hesitate before speaking. "I'm Luke and I'm sixteen years old. My turn for a question. What's _your _name and how old are _you_?"

He answers rather quickly. "I am Damo and I'm twelve. My mom is a Meganium, my dad is aTorterra my older brother is a Sceptile and-"

"Woah," I say, cutting him off, "I only asked about your name and age. Not about your family and whatever."

"Oh. Sorry, I just get excited a little bit too much. Even at the most pointless things like people asking me questions," Damo says excitedly. Then he looks at me strangely. "Oh. You should have been paying attention."

I look at him questioningly. "Why exactly?"

"You just got trapped in quicksand."

"What?!" I exclaim. I look around and realize my feet _are_ stuck in quicksand! "Gah!" I panic and start flailing everywhere. My efforts just help me sink in faster, and now I'm ankle deep! "Don't just stand there!" I yell to Damo. "Help!"

"I don't know. It's kinda entertaining."

"You help me out or so help me I'll-"

"I'm kidding. Of course I'll help you." Two vines protrude from his shell and slither around in the air like two Arboks. Then, they wrap around a tree branch and pull it off. I look at the progress of the quicksand and realize I am now waist deep! I thought quicksand was slow. He lowers the branch and puts it near me. "Grab on!" I grab on to the branch as instructed. "Now don't let go."

"That is totally what I am going to do. Let go of the branch so I can die. Yes. Great plan," I say, with an obvious sarcastic tone in my voice.

I can see Damo roll his eyes. "Three. Two. One. Pull!" He tugs on the stick, with me holding on tight. It pulls me up a little, but not enough to take me out. "OK. Again! Three! Two! One! Pull!" He tugs on the stick once again and it pulls me out a little more, but I'm still stuck. "One more time! Three! Two! One! Pull!" This time with enough force, he's able to pull me out! I was filled with happiness, right before my fate smashes into the tree. Perhaps he pulled with a little _too _much force. I get up from the ground and rub my snout and to wipe off some of the sand.. "Ugh, this hurts. You OK Damo?" After hearing no response, I turn around to see him looking at something. "Damo?" I seem his shiver with fright. I look at the direction he was facing, and gasp. Trees were being cut down. But by what?

"We need to get out of here!" Damo exclaims. He starts running in the opposite direction and I follow. Does he know something?

"Why are we running?" I ask him.

"Trees are falling down! Why shouldn't we run?"

"Do you know what's causing it to fall?" He doesn't respond, and I look back. Many of the trees we passed by minutes ago are now gone. Why is cutting down the trees? And why? "We can't outrun them!"

Damo stops in his tracks and looks around. He looks up, and once again the vines come out of his shell and grabs a thick tree branch. He propels himself upwards and settles himself within the leaves. I understand I have to hide as well, and quickly shimmy up a tree. I hide within the leaves as well, but then a thought hit me. Trees are being cut down, and I climb up one and hind in it? Great. This is how I die. I wait for the inevitable, but nothing. So all of a sudden trees stop falling down? Then I hear voice come from below.

"Hedge, I don't want to cut anymore! My arms are tired." Since my branch was low enough to the ground for me to see and hear, I let the conversation play out.

"Slash, you have no choice! It's for the good of Waru Co." Waru Co! So they are responsible for the trees being cut down. I peer down, to see Scyther and a Sandslash. "They'll have our heads if we don't do this!"

"They never said we couldn't take a break once in awhile. This is just plain cruel." Oh sure. Like they know how cruel things can be.

"Just cut down another tree and you can rest!" the Sandslash, who I assume to be Hedge, snaps.

"Fine, fine." He walks towards the tree I am hiding in, and raises his scythe. This will not go well for me… Then, a razor sharp leaf comes quickly down and strikes him in the head! "Ow! Hedge, did you just hit me?"

"No! It came from up there!" He uses his claws to point at a tree, and Damo's head pops out!

"Stop! Stop!" He swings down the tree and lands in front of them. What is he doing? Does he have a death wish? "Stop cutting down the trees!"

"I assume you are the thing that hit me." The Syther snickers. "Well, I have to admit, that was brave. But that will be the reason for your death. Ready to die?" He gets into a fighting position. "Ready Hedge?"

"You want me to attack a poor, helpless, Turtwig? I'm in." He gets ready to pounce. However, Damo was undaunted.

"For Dahon Village, I will not lose!"

"Dahon Village?" Slash asks. "Ah, now I remember. The village with many trees. Cutting them down was a pain, but oh well. Waru Co. has gotten what it wanted. It was especially fun seeing the horror on the villager's faces." He laughs evilly.

"Shut up!" Damo yells. He starts swinging his head, launching the move Razor Leaf.

"Don't even bother." The duo easily deflect the oncoming attack. "Is that the best you got?" the Sandslash mocks. "At this rate, the battle will be over in five minutes or less."

"Don't get cocky!" Damo launches another set of Razor Leaves, this time multiplying the number. The bug-type flies out of the way and the ground-type digs into the ground, effortlessly dodging the attack. Hedge pops out of the whole and laughs. "Is that all you know? Whatever. It's our turn now."

Then, the Syther comes flying down from the sky, crossing his arms into an X. If it wasn't obvious enough, he was using X-Scissor. "Die, you pesky grass-type!" Damo immediately sees the attack, and jumps out of the way before it can hit him and Slash crashes into the ground. Though Damo escaped the attack, he was not unscathed. The attack cut part of his cheek, making it bleed. "I missed!"

"Slash you fool! Got to do everything myself." Hedge once again digs into the ground. The Turtwig keeps a watchful eye, but he was not able to react fast enough. "Gotcha!" The Sandslash jumps out of the ground directly beneath Damo! He sends him flying into the air and then Damo crashed into one of the trees!

"Ugh…" He shakily gets up.

"Give up yet?" the Syther sneers.

"Never! Not until I die!"

"That can be arranged."

"Grrr…" Damo launches another barrage of Razor Leaves. If that's what he is gonna keep doing, he'll never win this fight.

"Ha, again? Kid, you're making this too easy." This time the Syther stands his ground and decides to deflect the leaves once more. After doing so, he says, "Now what? You're very predictable." All of a sudden, a seed is launched at him, and it lands right on his forehead! "What?"

"Ha! Saw that coming?"

Slash tries swiping off the seed with his claws, but it is futile. The seed is stuck on. "What is this?"

"Are you an idiot?"

"Yeah. He is," replies the Sandslash.

"Hey, don't agree with him!"

"I hit you with a Leech Seed," replies Damo. "You do know what they do right?"

"So what? A puny seed that doesn't do much damage to me and heals you? Your point is?"

"The longer the battle prolongs, the more health that gets sapped away."

"So you're stalling then? Until I faint?" Damo nods, then Slash start laughing maniacally. "That's your master plan? One, there's two of us, and two, we'll defeat you long before I faint. Good luck with that!" Then, his eyes grow wide, and he falls to his knees.

"Aw, did my Leech Seed hurt the Syther?" Damo says mockingly.

"Shut up. Hedge, let's finish this already."

Soon, Hedge pop out of the ground and lands behind Damo. "Right." Both their claws are enveloped in a white light. "Ready?"

"Ready." They both jump in the air and aim for Damo.

"Double Slash!" They both scream simultaneously. They thrust there claws into Damo's direction, and he barely had enough time to dodge. He jumps backwards, and the Slashes don't hit anything but dirt. Damo is very fast when it comes to this. The duo take the claws out of the ground, and eye Damo, their claws still enveloped in the white light.

"You can't run forever!" the Scyther yells annoyed. He then drops to his knees, the light on his claw faltering.

"Looks like Leech Seed is taking its toll." He then spits another Leech Seed at the Sandslash.

"That won't work on me!" He swings at the seed, but it sticks to his arm like glue! "What?"

"What you don't know about Leech Seed is it sticks to any surface. The only way to dodge is to move out of its way, which you obviously did not do."

"Stop talking and more fighting!" Slash runs up quickly and lands a successful hit on the grass-type. His attack launches into him another tree. "Don't underestimate us!"

"Who ever said I was?" Damo says shakily. He gets up once again, and spits out blood.

"Your Leech Seed isn't working too well," Hedge says to him. "We've been going easy so far."

"Easy? I honestly don't think you can do any better."

"Says the one that's bleeding."

Damo spits out blood to the ground. "Like that's gonna stop me."

"But will this stop you?" Hedge once again digs into the ground and makes his way towards Damo. Damo runs around the area, trying to anticipate where he will pop up, but fails. The ground-type catches him by surprise and scoops up dirt from the ground which turn into sand! He throws it directly into his eyes, and Damo walks backwards.

"My eyes! What did you do?" he asks angrily, using one of his vines to rub his eyes. It doesn't work however, since his eyelids are still filled with sand and his vine goes back into his shell with sand on the tip.

"Sand Attack. Doesn't do any damage, but helps blind your enemy for some time. Now you're finished. Scythe, let's do this."

"Right." Once again, both their claws envelop in white light, and I knew they were about to perform the move called Double Slash once more. If Damo could see, he'd probably be able to dodge it, but he's walking around like a Spinda.

"Damo…" I whisper to myself worriedly.

Too late. They both pounced once more on him. "Double Slash!" They swing both their claws at the Turtwig and land a successful hit.

"You're finished," Scythe says to him.

Damo stands in place, then collapses to the ground. Cuts appear on his body, bleeding profusely. His eyes are wide, taking in the pain. Then, the seed pop off of them.

"Too weak to sustain the Leech Seed." The Syther smirks.

"You won't die," says Hedge. "You just got cut up real bad. We attack you when you're down, and you will surely die."

"So you're gonna attack a Pokémon when he's down?" he says between breaths.

"Yep. Makes it easier for us. We just needed to land our Double Slash on you. You've been fun to play with, but we need to wrap this up and continue our job."

"I'll let you do the honors," Hedge says to his partner.

"Good." He says evilly and lifts up his arm. "I'm going to have fun doing this."

I was shocked. He was going to kill him? I was not going to let that happen. I pull my arms to my side and start to form my Aura Sphere. As soon as it forms, I launch it directly at the Syther. He looks at the oncoming attack, and his eyes go wide. He did not have enough time to react, and is hit directly! "Oof!" He is launched back and crashes into a tree.

"What the?" the Sandslash says surprised. I quickly propel myself towards him and land right in front og him. I perform Low Sweep and knock him off his feet. I quickly punch him in the stomach and launch him into another tree. "Who are you?" he asks, still shocked at my sudden arrival.

"Who I am doesn't matter," I tell him. "You've put on an entertaining show. I hope you don't mind that I jump in." I turn to see Damo. "You OK?"

"Just finish them," he says in between breaths. I nod, and turn back to the Sandslash. "Get up already. I want to fight." I proceed to get into a fighting stance. "Here I go…" I mutter to myself quietly. I quickly turn to see the Syther flying quickly towards me.

"It doesn't matter if you decided to battle now! You will both die!" He starts swinging around his arms, trying to land a hit. I quickly dodge his attacks. "Stop moving!" He swings downwards, cutting my cloak in half.

"Hey!" My cloak flies off my body.

"If you just stopped moving, you wouldn't have lost it!" he yells to me, still swinging repeatedly.

"Oh yeah. And if I stop moving, you would have killed me."

"Exactly!"

I frown, and decide to take him down quickly. He swings at my head and I duck, and perform Low Sweep. He's knocked off his feet, but I don't let him touch the ground. I punch him in the stomach with both paws and form my Aura Sphere. "You're done." I launch the Aura Sphere, directly hitting him and sending him into the air.

"Fore!" I yell proudly. One down, one to go. I look to see where the Sandslash was, just to see a hole! "Oh no."

He then pops right out in front of me, smirking. "Oh yes!" He scoops up a bunch of dirt and turns it to sand, about to form Sand Attack. He throws it at my eyes. I try to block it, but I was too late. It enters my eyes and blinds me.

"Gah!" I rub my eyes but the burning sensation is still there.

"You can't fight what you can't see."

I smile. "Who says I can't see?"

"What?"

I breath in, then breath out. Soon, the blackness is replaces by the color blue. My aura has activated. Over the ten years, I was able to improve my ability to control my aura, and can now see the outline of other Pokémon. I sense Hedge's aura. "You're behind me." I duck as he used Slash at my head. "Missed." I quickly form my move Mach Punch and hit his chin. I send him flying into the air, and sense another aura. It belonged to Scythe. He flies over and grabs his partner from flying off.

"Ow! You're digging into my skin!"

"Stop whining." He looks down to me. "You've won this time. But we'll be back." He then flies off and both their aura fade away. The sand slowly fall off me eyes and I am able to open them again. I check up on Damo, and see him struggling to get up. The bleeding has stopped, but it was obvious he was still hurt.

"We need to keep going," he tells me.

"Are you sure? Can you walk?"

"I can walk fine. We need to get to the town."

"But you're-" 

"It doesn't matter! Let's just go." He walks past me, and I follow behind reluctantly.

**9:21 P.M.**

The forest was bigger than we thought. We have been traveling for hours, taking in between stops. Night began to fall and we were forced to stop. The days have become longer due to the leader of Waru Co. The leader used Pokémon with Sunny Day to extend the day. Which means the cold has also been a thing of the past, but time to time, I get a fresh, cool breeze. I don't know why the leader does this, but then again, I don't know why the leader does anything.

Damo quietly laid down as I built a fire. I look at the flickering flame, and add another piece of wood to it. I look at him and ask him, "You still OK?"

He doesn't answer my question, but says something else. "I know them."

I was surprised, yet somehow knew it. "How do you know them?"

"You heard. Dahon Village. That's where I first ran into them."

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened at Dahon Village?"

He hesitates before speaking. "Dahon Village is where I was born. Where my family were. It was filled with only grass-types. No fire-types, no water-types, nothing but grass. It as basically business as usual. A typical weekend. Then, those two came along. They started cutting down our trees. That didn't settle well with the elders, well because, we're grass types, and our whole village was surrounded by trees! But they didn't listen. They just said they worked for Waru Co. and needed to clear the land to make more buildings. That included our village. We tried to fight back, but our effort were in vain. They easily overpowered us and captured some of the villagers. Including my people. It happened about two months ago."

"So you lied about your family being in the town?"

"Yes," he says ashamed. "I didn't think you would help me across the forest."

"But you're a grass-type…"

"A grass-type that's not a very good navigator."

I chuckle. "So what was the point of going into the next town?"

"To find my family. I know Waru Co. has them. I just don't know where."

All of a sudden I'm reminded of my younger self. The pain I went through after losing my parents. I can relate to what he is going through.

"That's why. That's why I went out and fought them. I thought I could beat them, and well, bring justice to my village. But I failed miserably."

"That's not true! You fought very well."

"But I lost."

"it doesn't matter. You lost, so what? You can get stronger from it. Judging by how you fought, it was probably your first battle, correct?"

"Yeah, it was."

"You're inexperienced. Of course your result ended in failure. But you just learn from it. One small step towards victory."

"Towards victory…" Damo smiles. "Thanks."

I reply with a smile as well. One small step towards victory. I guess defeating those two was my small step.

_**Saturday, September 24, 2016; 4:01 A.M.**_

I sit up and stretch. It's one of those days I wake up early, but I never bother going back to sleep. Instead, I decide to meditate. I look over my shoulder and see Damo still sleeping peacefully. I get into position, and take a big breath in, then out. The familiar blue aura comes to me, but then quickly disappears. When I meditate, I feel like I become one with the land. I let all my worries melt away. The only thing I feel, is peace and calm. Nothing can ever- Ow! Something just hit me in the head. I snap open my eyes to see a broken rock behind me, with Damo snickering.

"You have a tough head."

"I am part steel," I say rubbing the back of my head. "And why did you throw a rock at me?"

"You've been sitting like that for a long while, and I tried everything to make you respond, but it didn't work! So, I decided to throw a rock at your head with my vines."

"Great reason." My stomach growls loudly. "Oh. Guess I haven't ate in a while. Want some food?"

Damo beams at the idea of breakfast. "Yes! I'm tired of eating berries I find. What do you have?"

"Um, berries…"

"Oh. You don't have anything else?"

"No. I don't really have a lot of money so I get the food that's provided by nature."

"Well, nature also provides other tings besides berries…" he murmurs.

"Just say which one you want. I have aspear, oran, sitrus, pecha, and a bunch more."

"I'll take sitrus." I hand him a couple and set it on the ground and I take out my favorite kind- oran berries. I happily plop one into my mouth, and decided to learn some more about my traveling companion. 'During the battle," I say between crunches, "how come you didn't use a move like Vine Whip or something?"

"Razor Leaf is my strongest move. And I don't know Vine Whip."

"But I see you constantly use your vines."

"All grass types can do that. Many of us are four legged and we need to grab things so we use our vines. We can use it in a non-harming way, but unless you know Vine Whip, it's not available to us," he replies, still munching on berries.

"What other moves do you know?"

"Besides Razor Leaf and Leech Seed, I know Withdraw and Solar beam."

"Solar Beam? That's much stronger than Razor Leaf."

"I know, but it takes time to do it, and those two Pokémon would have defeated me faster if I tried to perform it."

"And Withdraw?"

"It's my least most used move. What about you? What moves do you know?"

"Well," I start, "I know Low Sweep, Mach Punch, Calm Mind, and-"

"Aura Sphere!" Damo interjects.

"As about every Lucario has."

"How about your ability? Mine is Overgrow, obviously."

"Steadfast. You know, whenever I flinch, my speed increases."

"I know. Also, where are you from? You never told me your history."

I flinched at that statement question. I contemplate on what to say, and answer, "All you need to know it is a painful one."

A hint of disappointment appears on his face, then it is replaced with an understanding one. "OK. If you don't want to share that's fine." Damo then quickly changes the subject. "You took down the tow bad guys very easy earlier. That obviously was not your first fight. How many did you get into?"

I chuckle at that one. "I got into a lot of fight over the past ten years with other Pokémon. But never with Waru Co. Thought it would be harder though."

"Maybe they were just employed? Or you're just a better fighter than them?"

"I think it's the second one," I say, searching my arms for muscles, though failing to find any.

"One more question. Why are you here? And what have you done over the past ten years?"

"I'm here because," I hesitate before continuing. "I'm here because I want to take down Waru Co. They have taken many things from us, and I want to take it back. Everything they destroyed, I want to restore. Everything that lost, I want to return. I want to undo all the horrors and troubles they have caused."

I let my answer sink in, and all I am given is a sly smile. "Cool. Glad I'm with you on this then. I am with you, right?"

I think it over, wondering if he _should _be with me right now. Both our goals do involve Waru Co., but how do I know he'll stick with me until the end? I ask him that question.

"Once I find my family and free, I won't ditch you. I am with you until the end, if you let me come with you."

I approve of this answer. "Then yes. You are with me."

"Good. I say we get going now. We must be near the town by now." I nod and pack start packing up our equipment, then I realize something. I did the exact opposite at what I wanted to do. Instead of learning about Damo, Damo learned about _me. _Whether intentional or not, I must applaud him for his talking skills. He might be a really good partner.

**7:29**

After a few more hours of trudging through the forest, we run into a large stream blocking our way. I throw my hands into the air in frustration. "Great, now what?"

"Maybe the stream ends somewhere. Or is gets thinner somewhere. Travel along the stream and find out?"

"Unless you want to walks a couple more hours, and probably not finding wither of that, we have to cross it here and now."

Damo sighs. "I guess there is no other choice." He scans the river, and jumps up happily. "Oh! This is Stepping Stone Stream."

"Stepping Stone Stream? What's that?"

"This obviously. See those rocks?" I peer at the water and sees many rocks in disarray.

"Yeah, so?"

"We can use those rocks to cross the stream. It may take a while, but it will work."

"Why can't we just swim across?" I ask.

"Unless you want to get swept away with many cuts and bruises and most likely drown, be my guest."

"A simple explanation would have worked," I mumble to myself. I walk up to the bank and tell Damo, "I'll go first." I jump over to one of the bigger rocks and almost lose my footing! I rapidly set my other foot down and keep my balance.

"Be careful! The stones are very slippery!"

"And you tell me this now?!"

Damo took out his vines and made a shrugging motion with them. "I forgot."

"You forgot?! What else did you forget about this stream?"

Damo ponders, then replies, "Wild Remoraids pop out of the water occasionally, and might accidentally run into you."

"What?!" Just then, a Remoraid jumps out of the water right in front of my face and lands back in the water.

"See?"

"You better not be withholding anymore info about this stream!"

"Well…"

"Damo!"

"I'm kidding. Just hurry up and cross the river."

"Easier said than done!" I yell back to him. I grimace at the thought of the possibility of slipping, but I quickly shake it off. I scan the area to see which rock I should land on next. There is one on my left, triangular shaped and has jagged edges. The one on my right was in the shape of a small circle, with a smooth surface. The circle one would be safer, but more slippery. The triangle would be dangerous, but at least I'd probably have a better time landing and not slipping into the rushing water. I decide to jump onto the one my left. I land on it, but the stones bore into my feet. I twitch at the pain, but it's a small price to pay for my safety. I look for other rocks to jump on. All the rocks were medium sized, so any were a plausible choice, but there still is the slippery factor. I choose one at random and successfully land without trouble.

I continue jumping until I see the last rock left. I smile, as this was the last one before getting to the other side. I turn to see Damo still waiting on the other back, apparently waiting for me to finish. The rock a head of me was slightly elevated at the top and square like. I take a big breath in, then jump over.

Bad move.

Both my feet land on the rock, but it was more slippery than I expected. I lose my footing and my and bangs onto the rock-hard. I'm just lucky I didn't go unconscious. I feel blood in my mouth, probably from biting down on my tongue, and the biting cold of the water on my waist and below. I hand on to dear life, but I was slowly losing my grip die to the strong current of the water. And not to mention the slippery surface of the rock.

Then, a wave of water rushes over my face, stinging every nerve. My teeth chatter, and I am quickly overcome with another wave of water, this time higher. My whole body freezes, but I continue to hold on. I anticipate another wave, and it does come. This time, it was high enough to reach my paws and made me lose my grip! I try to keep my head above water, but the waves kept coming and the stream too deep. I guess my only option was too swim.

I kept swimming towards land, hopefully making it in time before I lose feeling throughout my whole body. I accidentally swallow some of the water, and my throat feels frozen as well. I was able to get close enough to land and grab on to the edge. The water constantly rushes at my body, as if it wanted for me to let go of the grass so I could be swept away. I didn't want that, so I start heaving my body out of the water. I was able to get my chest out, but the rest of my body is still submerged in water. I quickly grab another patch of grass and pull, able to get my ankles out. I roll over to the side, finally able to get my feet out as well. I shiver after I get my whole body out of the water. The biting numbness of the cold is still present in my body. Luckily I didn't lose any sense, but I then come to a startling realization. The bag full of my supplies are no longer with me. I turn my head over, just to see it wash away. "Dang it."

"Luke!" I hear Damo call out. "You OK?"

I don't respond quickly. "Well, I didn't die of hypothermia, so that's got to count for something right?" I look straight at him. "You're still on land?"

"I was waiting for you to finish. And I was a bit scared."

"Just be more careful than me." I breath heavily, and watch Damo attempt to go to the other side. He jumps onto each rock, using his vines to hold on to the edge of the rock whenever he was about to slip. That made me wish my tail could do that. Could have saved me from taking a dip into the frigid stream. He was jumping at each of the rocks with ease, then he came across the one I slipped on. He stares at it with fear. "C'mon!" I yell to him, still on the ground.

"I-I don't want to slip!"

"All the rocks are slippery! And you can use your vines remember?"

"That doesn't make it less scary."

"You hurry, or I'll come over there myself."

"Fine, fine." The Turtwig gulps, and jumps over closing his eyes, then, a Remoraid pops out of the water, heading straight for him!

"Damo!" It was too late. The Remoraid hit him, throwing him off course. Damo falls into the water, being completely submerged. His head then pops out again, gasping for air.

"H-help!"

"Damo! Your vines! Take them out and get them close to me." I couldn't stand, so I get on both my knees. "C'mon or you'll be swept away!"

Damo was able to hear me and took his vines out. Apparently the water was so cold, even his vines were shaking! The vines extend long enough to reach me and I grab them. Though my nerves were still numb, I start pulling on the vines so I could drag him out of the water. "Pull me in!" he scream between mouthful of water entering his mouth.

"What do you think I'm doing?!" I decide just pulling on the end was pointless, so I put the two vines together and move my paws forward. I pull Damo closer and closer to the bank, and hopefully I'm doing it fast enough.

Damo gargles water in his mouth. "Clamp your mouth shut Damo! You'll drown!" When he heard 'drown,' he shut his mouth tight, and swallowed the water. I was able to get him half way, but not out of the water.

"Dang it… C'mon…" I relentlessly pull on the vines, and Damo is desperately trying to keep his head above water.

"Hurry..." he says to me before going underwater again.

"NO!" I put one foot up and grab the end of the vines. I throw my arms over my head, which causes Damo to fling out of the water. I did not have the strength to hold on to the vine and let it go, sending Damo flying!

"Wah!" I hear him scream before he leaves my sight.

"Damo…" I shakily stand up straight again and go searching for him. "Damo!" I look around for any sign of the missing grass-type. "Damo!"

"Ugh…" I turn around to hear the groan. I look to see skid marks, and follow it to a bush.

"Damo?"

"Yeah, it's me." I quickly fall to the ground and search the big shrub. "Not that shrub." I turn my head to see him laying atop another one, vines still outstretched.

"What hurts?" I ask, crawling over to him.

"Well, my vines, and I am having a hard time feeling anything in my body. Oh yeah, and my insides hurt because of all the water I took in."

"Why did you keep your mouth open anyways? You could have taken too much water and drowned."

"I was panicking. I didn't know what to do and I was afraid."

"So opening your mouth was because of impulse or something?"

"Yeah, something like that." He coughs. "It'll be some time before I decide to go swimming again, " he jokes.

"Can you walk?" I ask him concerned.

"Let me see…" The Turtwig flips out of the bush, and land on the ground face first and legs laying flat. "Apparently not." The vines retreat back into his shell.

"I can," I say to him. "Looks like I have no choice but to carry you." I bend over to pick him up and put him on top of my left shoulder, wrapping my paw around him. "Hope you're not too uncomfortable."

"Can't really feel much, so yeah I'll be fine." I nod, and we resume our way to the town. We walk in silent, neither of us knowing what to say. We have only just met, and we've already gone through much. Perhaps a bit _too _much. Witnessing trees falls down, running into two of Waru Co.'s men, now having to wade through deadly waters. "What's that?" I hear him ask.

"What's what?" I ask befuddled.

"That stone around your neck. What is it?"

I look down to my chest and realize he means the Mega Stone. I hold it within my other paw/ "Yout just noticed this?"

"Well, yeah. That's why I'm asking about it."

"But it's been there ever since I got it a long time ago."

"Well your robe was covering it."

"But it flew off…"

"I was trailing behind you and night fell."

"There was a fire though…"

"I just didn't notice it!" he snapped annoyed. "Now, what is it?"

"It's a Mega Stone. A Lucarionite, as Pokémon call it."

"What's it do?"

"Apparently, it's suppose to change my form temporarily and improve my skills."

"Cool!" he yells with glee. "Have you ever used it?"

I shake my head. "Never figured out how."

"I've heard of Mega Stones. Only a few Pokémon have it, but who knows. There may be a Torterraite or something like that in the future!"

"Maybe. The world is always changing."

"And you say you never figured out how to use it?" I nod. Is it something simple that any Pokémon can do? "Hm. I learned in school that to activate it, you must summon a lot of power within yourself. It comes easy to some. But others struggle. It's also rare to find these kind of stones nowadays. Ever since Waru co. hoarded them all. Like how they do with many things."

"So that's why my parents got me this as a gift," I murmur to myself quietly so only I could hear. "It must be really valuable."

"I have a question for you about Waru Co."

"Shoot away."

"Who do you think the leader of Waru Co. is?"

That question cataches me off guard and raise an eyebrow. "Why is that important."

"Well, it's impotant to know, since you want to take them down. And the way to take them out is taking out their leader." I guess I should have thought of that. "I think it's the Nightmare Man. You know, the Darkrai."

"It's not him," I quickly repsond. "He just works for them."

"Oh," he says with a bit of disappointment. "I just thought since he is one of the most feared, he would be the leader."

"Well, he isn't," I say seriously.

"OK then. Who do you think it is?"

I scratch my chin. I have never though of who the leader was. All I thought of was taking him or her down. "Honestly, I don't know. We'll just see."

He just stares at me, hen looks straight. "A sign!" I divert my attention to what he was looking at, and sure enough there was a sign. It read:

_Heiwa Town is justahead. Keep going and safe journey. And remember, heiwa Town is the place of peace. The keep place of calm. Welcome in advance._

I grin. It was closer than we thought. "Well c'mon!" Damo yells excitedly. "We're almost there!"

"Do you want me to run? It might be a jumpy ride."

"I don't care! If we run we'll get there in no time."

"Good point." I walk for a little longer, then slowly increase my speed. Before we knew it, I was sprinting.

"I have no idea why I'm so happy that we're so close to the town!"

"Me neither!" I yell back, with the wind blowing onto my face. I think this is probably one of the happiest moments I've had in a long time.

"Wait," Damo says. "I think I came up with a reason!"

"What is it?"

"We just went through a lot, just to get to this one small town. So maybe we're glad it is almost over. That we will have finally reached out destination!"

I laugh. "Yeah. Maybe that's it!"

I then run in silent, with the only sound is the wind blowing and the pounding between my feet. It felt like I was meditating. I let all my worries was away. I let all my troubles wash away. I forget about everthing and feel like I've become one with the land. "It's right there!" I hear Damo yell.

I leave my thoughts to look up to see a few houses some length away. My smile becomes wider. We were about to head into Heiwa Town.

**A/N: A little bit of info. Even though Lucario's are about three feet tall, I decided to make it around five feet. Since Pokémon act like humans in this story, same species of Pokémon will have different heights and such.**


End file.
